


Reaping the souls

by denzelfire



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Grim reaper au, Hints of davekat, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Multi, Not A Happy Ending, hints of damakri, tags will be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denzelfire/pseuds/denzelfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aradia is a reaper. Eridan is a regular rich person. Someone dies during a conflict. Oh no -edit the sumary later-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Grim reapers, always associated with the bringing of death and despair. In reality they live just like human. They go to school, go to work, grow up, fall in love, have families, and die. The only difference is that they live much longer, they can see when someone is going to die, they help those who are dead cope with it and sometimes they have special side powers, such as power over time, the sight of seeing the strings of fate. So over all they aren't half bad.

In all the years the reapers have been around, this is the first generation to have half blooded reapers. The eldest reapers soon to pass gave the go for the Reapers to mate with humans as long as only the children of the same gender of the reaper parent becomes a reaper. The main reason they said this was, well, Reapers' have been mixing for many years and it is that day and age that it is finally OK.

Currently, there are four main families living in this town. The Megido, The Strider, The Makara, and The Leijon. Currently, All of the families are mixed with humans. The least mixed would be the Makara family, they seem to stay within them selves or with the Leijon.

Well enough of the Reapers. We are here to speak about a Megido. The youngest one to be precise. Her name is Aradia Megido. She has the dominating features of a Megido. Maroon hair and deep brown eyes with specks of maroon. She looks very similar to her mother and her sister Damara. Currently, she has a partner and that partner is a Strider. Striders and Megidos seem to have been partnered up for a very long time. It is a surprise to know that neither family has merged with the other yet. Currently, she goes to skaia high school. So that is a good enough beginning so let us go to the real story.

Winter, cold, dead, and on the most part silent. The schools were all out in the town. Lights were hung and reefs all around. Near but sat a small coffee shop buy the name The Midnight Crew, it was a popular hang out for the teens of Skaia. Currently the place was empty let alone the only worker inside. Aradia, she was leaning against the counter waiting for somebody to wander in to order something so she doesn't just waste her time here. At that moment she was texting her best friend Sollux. Apparently it was date night and she was invited. Who knows why, she hasn't had a boyfriend since her and Sollux broke up over a mutual agreement that they were better friends.  
"I guess I'll close the place up early." She started to head to the back when the bell over the door rung. She turns around to see who it was. Oh great, the wannabe hipster Eridan Ampora. She doesn't know his story and she usually gives the benefit of the doubt, but she can't with this guy. He is too much of a jerk. He orders a coffee and acts all high and mighty. Aradia grumbles and gets to work. Soon enough as she was almost done a certain blond haired shade wearing kid walked in. Her partner in reaping, Dave Strider. Eventually the stupid boy with the streak in his hair leaves without giving a tip.

"Yo Megido, one decaf and an apple strudel." Seems Dave was in for some service rather then storming in here with their next job. He leaned up against the counter and started up a conversation. "Date night it tonight. Who ya bringing?" You can hear hints of a southern accent when he spoke.

Aradia shook her head and handed the coffee and strudel over. "I don't know who I would bring. I just learned about it today meaning I didn't know." Dave hands out the money and Aradia takes it putting it in the cash register.  
"I would take ya but you know..."

"Yes, you and Karkat are going together."

From Daves expression you could tell she wasn't suppose to say that. "Shh,Megido you want Karkat to get all pissy and ditch? This is our way of showing everyone that we are gay for each other, in the least ironic sense." Aradia just laughs. Everyone already knows about the two, but it seems the two haven't figured out that the others have figured it out yet.

"Oh, I know who you could take." Dave suddenly smirks and Aradia felt a bit uneasy. "Dirk. He doesn't have a date either. Jake is off somewhere out of town with Jade. It wouldn't be like a date, but like a 'I don't have a date so me and my friend will be dates' sort of thing." Aradia just laughs and agrees. Might as well, not like she had anyone else to choose from. She then shoos Dave out of the place to lock up. Guess date night wont be to bad for her, she is going with a friend. Plus she doesn't have any reaping tonight. Maybe date night will be fun.


	2. Date night an a quick job

Later that night the Megido Sisters were waiting for their dates. Damara, the eldest was wearing a simple Japanese styled dress. It was torn at the side enough room to let her legs move free. Her hair was tied up in the usual style, but was a bit cleaner. The younger sister, Aradia, was in a simple red ruffled dress. Her hair was tied up behind her not in a bun, but in a high pony tail. As they waited for each other's dates, they made small talk, simple since both are very different.

Eventually someone knocks on the door. Damara walks over and opens the door, she smiles seductively and grabs one of the two boys standing outside. The one she garbed was in a red sweater and didn't even seem to be dressed for dancing. Damara wraps her arm around his turns and waves leaving Aradia and the other person. The other person, who was in fact Dirk, was dressed in his usual baggy clothes, they were a bit nicer then usual, but hey he tried. He put out his hand and Aradia playfully slapped it for a high five. The turn and walk on down the road.  
"Ready to go get our dance on?"

"Hell yeah, let's tear up the dance floor and show them humans what we reapers got."

On their way to the teen club they ran into a few other couples on the way, such as Dave with Karkat, and Feferi and Sollux. Once they got there they ran into many of the other couples. Only one person was missing, Eridan. No one cared though. When they went in everything was already loud and warm. It was kept cool temperature, but with the number of people and the full force of dancing made the room feel warm and muggy, much nicer then the bitter cold from outside. Everyone was paired off dancing like no tomorrow with their dates or someone else's date. Aradia was just moving with the music not really dancing with anyone. The time ticked away and soon enough the club was closing and everyone had to leave.

The few remaining friends soon clustered together shuffling their way down to the movie theaters. They were the last ones in seeing the midnight showing of some popular movie that everyone wanted to see. A few of the couples who weren't really couples threw popcorn at the couples making out. Aradia was having a blast throwing popcorn at Sollux seeing it stick in his hair in awkward angels. She giggled a bit before hearing a ding in her head and a message from higher-ups that she and Dave had a job.

"Pssst, Dave...pssst." Aradia whispered as she threw popcorn at the blond in front of her. He turned around and looked like he was about to murder her. She only smiled and whispered to him trying not to get any of their friends to hear. "We have a job to do. So after the movie." Dave gives her a curt nod before turning back the movie.

A long time later when the movie has finished everyone started to split up and walking home. Soon it was just Dave and Aradia. They nodded at each other before heading into an alleyway. Soon both were in the colors of black and a shade of red. Dave had his hair slicked back with a black suit with a gear shaped symbol on his breast pocket matching the color of his bright red tie. Aradia was in a simple black trench coat with maroon swirls coming from the bottom, underneath she wore a simple white dress shirt and a pair of pants that were simple in design. On the trench coat there was a gear shaped symbol as well. At both of the twos hips was a simple pocket watch and chain. Soon enough they vanished.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

A few moments later the two were standing on the roof of a building. Their silhouettes can be seen in the windows of all of the hospital that stands in front of them silently. Suddenly they are in a room. Everything is dark, but the lights from the heart monitor. The heart monitor was connected to a young child, no older then seven, how tragic that it was his time. The child looks deathly ill and in pain, in all truthfulness, his death would be a blessing.

Dave walked forward and raised a broken sword high above his head bringing it down slicing the child right in half. Then, there is silence. Not a breath was taken. The monitor stops and even the night seemed eerie, more than it ever has. Time has stopped. A white figure slowly leaves the body, it has the same shape only, its healthier.

Aradia stepped forward and knelt in front of the child smiling sweetly. "Hello, I'm Aradia!" The child looks at her slightly confused looking like he did not understand.

"Do you feel better now?" She asks in a caring voice. The child nods then and smiles. "Good, we made sure you did!" She stands up and puts her hand out for the child to take. He looked hesitant and looks at her face.

"Am I going somewhere?" Aradia nods silently. "What about mommy and daddy?" This part always broke her heart. When a child asks about their family.

"You are going to a better place. There you will see your grandparents again! And your dog and your cat!" The child pouts a bit.  
"What about mommy and daddy?" He asks again.

Aradia stays silent before responding. "They will meet you there in due time. For now we must go." The child takes her hand and disappears leaving a small marble. She picks it up and sets it in her pocket. Soon enough there was a humming sound of the heart monitor saying the child's heart has stopped. Sudden footsteps are heard running into the room. Doctors trying to bring the child back. Though. The child has already passed. Aradia smiled a very bittersweet smile. Dave put his hand on her shoulder as a way to show it was time to go. She nods at him and they leave the hospital.

They had no more jobs that night. Both went to their respected homes. It was once again quiet. And the city slept on.


	3. A little look into the future

A few days have passed and winter break is coming to an end. The roads were being clean Snow silently falls from the sky, dancing lightly in the windless day. Aradia was at her desk pestering a few of her friends. [I did have a pesterlog set up, but it got deleted and I do not want to rewrite it.] As she spoke to them she discovered that several of her friends have noticed a sudden number of people have been dieing. There seems to have been person after person dieing the last few days. It was a very large amount. Aradia logs off and sighs. Things were getting nasty. The humans have been noticing and the reapers are working 24/7 to help all these souls.

She needs to calm her mind. She gets up and leaves her room walking down the stairs. In the kitchen she can see her father, well he is like a father he and her mom hate each other, this man raised Aradia and her mom raised her sister. It was some sort of agreement they have made. Anyways we are getting off topic.

"Going out somewhere sweetheart?" The man at the table says holding his paper up.

Aradia nods and smiles. "Yup! I want to walk around before winter break ends and I have to go back to school."

The man nods and holds up a scarf and pair of gloves. "Don't forget these." Aradia rushes over and grabs the two items and kisses his cheek. "Thanks dad!"

Once Aradia is out of the house she sighs. She has been having trouble keeping up with her job. She and Dave have had a hard time keeping up on track. She looks to the right to the left and she suddenly turned to the right. Something was calling her to the park. As she walks closer things the more Anxious she got. Something was not right here, something was calling her to the park. Something strong and powerful, something to fear and listen to. Someone wanted to see her and wanted to see her now.  
And Aradia was terrified of that.


	4. Let's meet death

Aradia soon is in front of the park. A large arch overhead with dead vines encircling it. She looks down at the untouched snow ahead of her. She looks back up and takes a step on the unmarked snow. A sudden rush of colors and sounds encircled her. She covers her face and the wind stops whipping her hair around. She moves her hands down and inspects where she is. A hallway. On that smells of old books. The walls are covered in old paintings and photographs. The paintings are slowly peeling and the photographs are turning yellow.

Aradia looks down and notices what she is wearing a formal version of her uniform. A long skirt and a button up shirt. It's very similar to her uniform of course. She starts to walk down the hallway. There is only a sound of her shoes clicking against the wood. The hallway is too quiet. Click...Click...Click. That's all that is heard. There, at the end of the hallway a large door stands in front of her. She puts her hands on the center where the door splits and says a small spell. The doors slowly open up.

Inside there is death. A small thing really. This is rare for anyone to be invited to his home. He sits at a table drinking tea while his scythe lays beside him. He looks up and gives a tentative wave. Death has always been a shy one for some odd reason. All those who die go to him before they are actually sent off. Of course that is after the reapers send them off. Aradia walks in and sits down next to him.

He does not speak, neither does she. He offers tea, she takes it. He sips at his tea, she adds a spoon full of sugar. He slides two envelopes over and seems to smile slightly before getting up and picking up a game to play. She shakes her head and opens the envelope with her name on it.

"Dear Aradia,

My y0ungest daughter. If y0u are reading this than I am afraid I have failed at my job as a reaper and as a mother. N0w Aradia, I understand that this seems sudden but there has been a sudden influx of deaths in the city. I went to see what it was. Unf0rtunately if you are reading this than I have passed 0n and it is y0ur duty as a Megid0 t0 carry 0n my w0rk, while y0ur sister runs the family. Aradia, times will be t0ugh s00n. And y0u need to be str0ng for it. This is all I can write t0 y0u f0r n0w my child.

Love, The Handmaid, your mother."

Tears slowly trailed down Aradias cheeks. She is having a hard time comprehending what the whole note was about. She looks up at Death and chokes out a sob. He only nods. She stands up and leaves the room. She walks down the hall and sees a picture of her mother. A beautiful women, elegant and cruel. She slowly walks down the hall passed the photo and a sudden blur of colors show her back at the gates of the park. Feeling cold and sad she slowly walks back home. She has two letters in hand, one is torn open the other with the name Damara on it written in cursive.


	5. Sorrow is not lonely company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still reposting these here but you can find it on fanfiction.net

Everything was so pure, so innocent. So... So untouched by corruption, death, sorrow, and everything in between. Aradia despised the snow as she walked the path back home. She did not wish to go back home, but also wished to leave this horrid color white. She could not handle the thought of what will happen when her elder sister sees her letter. Last time something this big happened it broke her. She isn't the same sweet soft spoken older sister Aradia had before. Damara became a crude, revenge seeking women. Much like their mother.  
So Aradia kept walking, walking, and walking till the sun has set and her feet felt like frozen meat. When her feet could no longer carry her she just falls to her knees. Tears threaten to spill from her now darkened eyes. She choked back a sob, she did it again, and then it crashed down. Aradia sobbed. On her hands and knees, in the dark, and no one can here her cries of anguish. She kept sobbing, she could not stop. Her heart was hurting. It felt as if knives from the inside was splitting it apart. She could not. She just can't stop crying. Her mother is gone. Her sister will soon be gone to once she saw the little letter sitting in her coat pocket. Her father would not understand.  
Aradia screamed loudly. Her cries echoed as the wind carried them off. She was broken. How could this happen. Her mother was well the day before. Even smiled. Now she is gone. No more movie nights with her mother, no more waking up to her making breakfast, no more mother telling Aradia that life is precious, but so is death. She was gone.  
Aradia took deep breaths, she hiccups and tears still spill from her eyes. She suddenly notices the other person there. The warmth of a jacket. And someone rubbing her back. She quickly turns her head expecting maybe Dave due to their reaper connection, but its not. Its Eridan.  
Aradia was to tired to push the man away. She just turn around and clings to him, her sobs returning. She held tightly to the front if his shirt, her fist furning white. Eridan just rubbed her back as she cried. Not saying a thing as he lets her cry again.  
He saw her break down. He was out for a walk to get away from his annoying elder brother and his father bickering. Thats when he saw the youngest Megido break down and sob. Something about the sight pulled at his heart. The raw emotion of sorrow and pain. Something he never truly felt. He thought he did when the last girl, the love of his life and still best friend, didn't feel the same.  
Eridan just walks up to the crying girl, he sets his jacket on top of her shoulders due to how cold she looked, like a ghost frozen in time. He kneels down and rubs her back as she cried. Not wanting to scare her by speaking, or make her stop letting out this, what seems to be, repressed emotions. Soon enough she stopped. she looks up and him like she was a terrified and heartbroken. She quickly clinging to his shirt, sobbing into his chest. Holding the front of the shirt tightly ruining the it with her tears and mucus. He kept rubbing her back and running his hand through her long hair. She mumbles a thanks against his chest. Thats when her breathing becomes deep and calm. He looks down and notices that she has fallen asleep. Eridan picks her up and takes the smaller girl to his home. By the looks of it she needed space from her family. And maybe because he felt like he had to protect the girl now. Something about her made his heart beat. It always had, but this scene made his heart hurt. He didn't understand why, but he had to protect her.  
As he carried her. A small letter falls from her jacket pocket. It lands softly as the man carries the women away. The letter is left alone. Till a man in black picks it up and smiles.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Deadly Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856969) by [denzelfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/denzelfire/pseuds/denzelfire)




End file.
